<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost by traintonowhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451157">Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintonowhere/pseuds/traintonowhere'>traintonowhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintonowhere/pseuds/traintonowhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yamaguchi is tired of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you'll never guess how i cope with life!!!!</p><p>but seriously yamaguchi is my favorite character and thats why i project on him a lot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yamaguchi knows nobody notices him. that he's easily replaceable. he still hopes, though. he hopes and he hopes and he hopes. one day, tsukishima will look at him like he's the sun. the only one he loves.</p><p>but that's a lie. tadashi feels like a fraud, like he really isn't his own person. he's just bits and pieces of people he finds interesting, of characters he likes. he doesnt have a <em>real </em>personality. he's just a garbage pile of mess that no one could actually like. and when people <em>do</em> like him, he goes and screws it up. his mistakes keep piling up.</p><p>but one day, he believes, he will be enough. he'd hold tsukishima's hand, and they'd go on dates and have fun and just <em>be together</em>.</p><p> </p><p>it's simply a pity that the hopeful believer will never reach his goal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its short im sorry-<br/>but this is my first fic i published!!!<br/>i really hope you liked it lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>